blackvaultchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocarian Continent
The Ocarian Continent is a northern region of the world around where Alaska used to be at an earlier time, before the Unprecedented War when the warfare melted the ice caps -- or so history tells it. No one tries to call it Ocaria, or anything designating a centralized government. No one tries to go too far inland for the same reason. The inner continent is uninhabitable, and filled with the worst kinds of monsters the new age could bring. The Ocarian Continent is only settled on its western shore. The more northwards the coast is traveled, the less it is civilized, because they say the north is haunted by ghosts. The more southwards you go, the more you surely have no idea where you are going. For it is widely known that the Pacifista Ocean is only peaceful because there is nothing moving inside of it. The Ocarian Continent was named by for its coasts, the Ocarian Coasts, as they are famously known world wide. It got this name because the continent as a whole is shaped like an ocarina. From its untold central depths, the land gradually slopes down to the coast, and then quickly drops off into deep waters. Quest Hooks This is a viable starting zone for some amount of time. The character would have lived their lives as a fisherman, some sort of merchant or resource gatherer, or a pirate. Notable examples are Peter, Kyle, Carrisa, and Sarah. Over time, this becomes an uninhabitable land when Heaven presses into the world, and the avatars awaken the old denizens to stave off God. A comment that needs to be dropped throughout the game is how odd the Ocarian Coast is geographically, compared to the rest of the world. The coast rapidly gets deeper, and some scientists claim that the continent actually curves in on itself, with water underneath the coastal land. This is confirmed by some of the water caverns found deep inland, connecting to the ocean expanse below. This fact should be dropped inconspicuously, but a few times for good measure. Because this is in fact the sleeping grounds of the World Serpent. Ocean serpents are large monsters that sailors occasionally encounter a specimen of. But the World Serpent is never encountered, and sleeps beneath the Ocarian Continent because it is content with having eaten most of the old South America and Africa. It has wrapped itself around the under shelf to sleep next to the continent's warm base. Its close constriction has given the coast its overly round features. The reason the land bridge does not connect the Ocarian Continent with the main continent unabridged is because the weight of the serpent's body has caused certain sections of the land to sink. In order for it to ever wake up before the final days, someone has to go looking for it. Even when they find it, they will generally have to be pretty disruptive to awaken it from its eternal sleep. When it is awake, the only way to kill it is to go within it and detonate a nuclear device at the very base of its tail; allowing everything within to leak out. It is immune to everything from the outside, even Dailik Faythorn. Actually, Dailik Faythorn was one of the reasons they created the goddamn thing in the first place. Players within the serpent will also have the amusing ability to meet the people who still live inside its stomach. The World Serpent is really just a snake head with a stomach cavity that stretches throughout its entire body. All vital organs are compacted into the mile thick skin the creature has. The World Serpent is seven miles wide, and three thousand miles long. Yeah, it's an optional boss meant for epic campaigns. Category:World Category:Mortal Realm